


Rescue Mission

by MotherofVampires



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 23:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12618492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherofVampires/pseuds/MotherofVampires
Summary: A young Isena sneaks off to meet her love, but realizes something has gone terribly wrong when her usually punctual sweetheart doesn't show.





	Rescue Mission

He was late. Kale was never late. Isena’s heart quickened when the scent of blood wafted past her nostrils. Wasting no time, she tracked the smell through the trees, panic gripping her tighter with each step.

 

A shaky breath escaped her when her eyes fell on the blood stained grass of their usual meeting place. Other scents tainted the air, humans, leather, ale among the strongest.

 

The blood, as well as the scents, led to the west. Isena knew of a small village about 10 miles that direction and wasted no time racing that way.

  
“I'll rescue you, my love.”


End file.
